


amen

by endzone



Series: Neo Culture Technology Horror Story [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Creepy, Gen, Horror, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Religion, atleast i think its horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endzone/pseuds/endzone
Summary: Mark Lee always, always prayed in the university chapel every morning during exam season.He couldn’t explain what happened to him in the chapel that day, but it was enough for him to question His existence.
Series: Neo Culture Technology Horror Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947214
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	amen

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to:
> 
> -Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby by Javier Navarrete
> 
> -Light of the Seven by Ramin Djawadi 
> 
> while writing this, so if you want, you can listen to those while reading.

Mark Lee always  _ always  _ prayed in the university chapel every morning during exam season. He came from a very religious family, and he himself never questioned the existence of the Lord, so he always prayed. He prayed when he’s thankful, he prayed when things were going rough for him, he prayed when he’s happy, and just like every hypocrite in the world; he prayed when he needed something. That’s why he prayed to God that he would pass all of his examinations. 

So it wasn’t any different when he’s walking up the chapel steps in the morning of the first day of his exams for his third year in college. Except it was.

He would usually arrive at 7:30 in the morning whenever he went to the chapel. But this time, his mom had an important meeting in the next city, an hour away. So she had to drive him to university at the brink of dawn. 

When Mark walked through the double doors of the large chapel, he could immediately feel the difference. The inside of the chapel was quiet, more than usual, contrary to when he visited the chapel at his usual time. The steady noises and chatter of other students from the outside would invade the peace and serenity inside the holy building but today, it was incredibly quiet that Mark could hear a pin drop. The windows were closed, morning light beaming through the colored glass. The air was so still that it was almost suffocating. The worst part were the statues, the saints, the angels, Mary, and Jesus; of course he had seen them before and more or less prayed to them. But being alone in there  _ that early _ , he got the feeling that all of their eyes were following him, observing his every move and gawking at his every breath. 

He brushed off his nerves and walked down the aisle, clearing his throat, trying to make noise as if he wasn’t allowed to do so. He sat down on his usual pew on the second row, and knelt right on the kneeler.

He made the sign of the cross; forehead, chest, shoulder, shoulder, and finally he clasped his hands together in prayer. Words wouldn’t come to his thoughts so he opted to pray the Lord’s prayer in his head. 

_ Our Father, Who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name; _

He was rattled from his prayer when he heard footsteps from the far back of the chapel.  _ Fast, loud footsteps,  _ as if there person were running; he just couldn’t tell if it was running toward or away. Mark turned around but nobody was there and everything was normal; the double doors still open just like it was when he had walked in a few moments ago, the paintings of the crucifixion, and the holy water font.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down, convincing himself that it was just a student from the outside. But then again, he was so sure that the sound came from the back of the chapel. 

He continued praying,  _ Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. _

A bolt ran down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention as he heard a chuckle, echoing throughout the chapel. His heart raced in his chest and his breathing became uneasy. The voice was male and deep, it could’ve been the priest. 

“Father? Are you there?” He asked, craning his neck to see if the priest was indeed behind the altar. But he wasn’t and there was no response. He looked around again, and although everything was in its normal place, he started to freak out. He looked at the statues again, one by one. He could’ve sworn that all of them were grinning at him.

He couldn’t take the silence anymore so he continued his prayer out loud, “ _ Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, _ ”

His heart rate spiked again because from the corner of his eyes, he saw on the pew right across the aisle from him, was a dark shadowy figure, kneeling just like him. He couldn't tell whether it was male or female. But even if he wasn’t looking directly at the figure, he could see that it was slowly,  _ very slowly _ , turning its head to face him. Mark kept his eye on the altar, avoiding the gaze, but he could tell that the figure...was smiling. No, not smiling. Grinning as if it knew something that Mark didn’t.

Mark could feel the blood rushing in his veins, he never heard or saw the stranger enter the chapel and kneel on the pew, his imagination running wild while all the ghost stories that the professors told about their university was starting to flood his mind. He figured that he should just finish up and leave so he continued, closing his eyes and lowering his voice, “ _ as we forgive those who trespass against us;” _

A loud thud interrupted him this time, the double doors of the chapel closed shut, despite the lack of wind. He jumped up from the kneeler and grabbed at his things, he looked over to the figure to his right but it was gone, no sign as to wherever it went. He looked back at the doors again… but they were  _ open _ . At this point, he was sweating and hyperventilating like a runner from a marathon.

He decided that he had had enough of this and that he was gonna leave, but if his mom had ever taught him anything in life, it was to  _ never leave a prayer unfinished. _ So, in the middle of the aisle, in front of the altar; even though he was shaking, Mark clasped his hands together, one last time, _ “and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.” _

_ “Amen.”  _ A deep, gruff voice whispered and finished for him. He felt the presence of something dark and sinister just behind him and he felt the ghost of a breath caress his ear. Every hair on his body stood up and he ran out of the chapel as fast as he could with his eyes closed. 

After that day, Mark Lee never stepped a foot in that chapel again; whether he was alone, or when the chapel was filled with mass-goers. He couldn’t explain what happened to him in the chapel that day, but it was enough for him to question His existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so October is my favorite month of the year and so I planned to write 1 horror fic a day(or at least 1 per member). Kind of like an anthology series like American Horror Story except that its NCT. and yes, this is Mark's fic, our religious boiiii.
> 
> I can't promise that I'll be able to complete this challenge for myself but hey....i'll sure try. 
> 
> I hope you liked this and look forward for more i guess uwu.


End file.
